Slam
by Gnome90
Summary: Poetry Night at the Palace turns out to be right up there with Cain's worst nightmare... NEW CHAPTERS...! Bad Summary, Good Stuff.
1. Chapter 1

**For those who don't know (which is everyone) I do write poetry. I thought it'd be interesting to have an OZ take on a Poetry Slam. I own nothing, however the poems to come do belong to me. Enjoy (then review!) Much Luv!!**

**P****OETRY SLAM**

**_Come one! Come all!  
To the Palace's first annual Poetry Slam_**

**_Write and recite your own poem_**

****

"Poetry Slam?" Cain read the poster that hung on one of the palace walls.

"Must be DG's idea," Glitch said behind him. "I think it could be fun. I've tried my hand at a couple of poems before."

"I haven't," Cain muttered to himself a bit to loudly.

"You know DG is going to make you write one. Knowing DG she'll probably make you read it out loud.

"Great," he mumbled, realizing how right Glitch was.

* * *

Unlike everyone else in the palace, he was not looking forward to listening to what others had to write. Cain tried his best to avoid the subject all week. If the subject should happen to float up in a conversation, he quickly found a way out. When the day arrived, DG finally cornered him.

"I know you've been avoiding the poem subject, Cain." He had been backed into a corner of DG's room. She planted her hands on his chest and blocked his way out.

"But, you'd better have a poem for tonight." The blue in her eyes was glued to his face.

"I don't write poems, DG. It's just not something I do." Averting his eyes was not an option. There was no where else to look. DG's gaze weighed heavily upon him and he bit his lip nervously.

The answer was solid and definite. Still, DG pressed her demands. "Just try it. It won't kill you to try. Will it Cain?"

As he went to reply, DG pressed her fingers to his lips and held them there.

"You don't have to read it in public. But I still want one. Understand?"

Glaring at her, he nodded slowly.

"Good." She said giving him a nod of approval and a peck on the cheek.

As DG walked away, Cain thought about what he'd write. Feelings and emotions were not his thing at all. Come to think of it, neither was writng. Combining the two would more than likely be a giant disaster on a small piece of paper.


	2. Chapter 2

**I haven't done much of anything with the other characters. So here's my attempt at Glitch. Let me know what you think...The poems are mine the people reading them aren't. Enjoy! (then review) Much luv...**

"Welcome to Poetry Night at the Palace. I'm DG, as I'm sure all of you know, and I'll be your hostess. Tonight we will have poetry readings from several different people." She introduced the first poet, a guard whom she never spoke to before, and stepped off the stage.

"I hope you have my poem," she said sliding down into a chair next to Cain, her arm resting against his.

"It's something like a poem, I guess." A shrugged accompanied his answer. "I still think this is stupid."

"I don't care, as long as you have a poem. Even it's about how stupid poetry is." The current poet finished their poem and DG made her way back to the front of the gathered crowd.

"Next up is a a close friend of mine. He is well-known by many around the palace. It's my pleasure to welcome Glitch to the stage." Glitch made his way to the make shift stage that was set up.

"This should be interesting," Cain said blandly as DG sat back down. His hand found it way around DG's shoulders and he fingered strands of her hair.

"Be nice. At least he's man enough to get up there." She said raising her eyebrow, knowing that she struck a cord.

"Man enough? Are you insulting me?" Frustration now burned inside him, her statement had come as a shock.

"Far from it," she mocked. "I'm challenging you." Cain's jaw dropped as Glitch began his poem.

_They call me Glitch._

_But I'm much more_

_Than misfired synapses._

_Somewhere inside me_

_I'm Ambrose._

_I'm a loyal friend._

_Too easily I trust,_

_Just as easily I'm broken._

_At one time I was afraid._

_Today I still am,_

_But I don't _

_Let it get in my way,_

_Not anymore._

_I am a symphony of genius__  
That sometimes misses a beat._

_I am a deep well of ideas._

_My friends call me Glitch_

_But more importantly,_

_Deep down _

_Somewhere inside_

_I am _

_Ambrose._

The crowd clapped and cheered, Glitch blushed with pride.


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay I'm posting two at a time here. I had a fit and just wrote everything in my head (it's much lighter now). So Az's poem goes with the whole exploring new character deal... Az still scares me (am I alone on this..Who knows?) I took the benefit of the doubt and wrote something good. Tin Man isn't mine only the poems are!!! Enjoy (then review) Much luv!! Gnome**

The next poet was a man that neither DG nor Cain was familiar with. As he spoke, Cain whispered, "What do you mean by 'a challenge'?" His hand rested on top of hers, their fingers were tightly entangled with each other.

"I mean a challenge. Like you getting up and reading your poem in front of everyone."

Cain frowned slightly. Nothing irked him more than turning down a challenge. "No DG."  
DG slouched in disappointment. She had wanted everyone else to see Cain for more than who he was. For more than Princess DG's silent, emotionless bodyguard.

Glancing up at him, she saw a sad look wash over his eyes. The feeling softened his features, making him look slightly vulnerable and innocent.

Guilt set in. "Oh fine." Her free hand made its way up and cupped the side of his face, her thumb gently stroked his clean shaven face. "You don't have to read it in front of everyone. But will you at least read it in front of me?"

Glancing towards the front she realized that the poet was almost done. "Think about it. My sister is up next. You have until she's done with her poem to have an answer."

As DG made her way back to the front, Cain considered the offer. Reading in front of DG would not be worse than reading in front of a whole crowd. Still the idea made him uneasy, her reactions were always unpredictable. He knew it was wrong, yet he couldn't help but think that DG might laugh at him. Cain got up and walked out. He needed some time to think.

"Our final poet of the night is one that I also know very well. In my eyes, she's one of the bravest people I know. Please give a warm round of applause for my sister, Azkadellia." Hesitantly, the crowd clapped. DG welcomed her sister to the stage with a hug and then left the stage. Once her throat was cleared Azkadellia began her poem.

_I cried that day_

_Yet not once did a single tear_

_Roll down my cheek_

_I screamed_

_And was not heard_

_I fought _

_Kicked_

_Punched_

_But not hard enough_

_For I was defeated_

_Trapped for so many annuals_

_Helpless in my own body_

_Then I was rescued _

_By light_

_By the one person_

_I thought to be dead_

_I came back_

_And everyone remembered me_

_They all remembered ME_

I said I was sorry 

_Apologized until my lips were raw_

_And _

_Even after everything_

_I was forgiven._

The completion of her poem bought tears to everyone's eyes. They all rose to their feet, applauding her for both her poem and courage.

Once again DG took her place before the crowd. Agitation had set in once she realized Cain had disappeared. Fury seemed to burn against her skin. 'I can't believed he just left,' she had thought when she came back to their seats and found them both empty. Now, however, was not the time to have a public display of anger. She put her happy face on and spoke to the crowd before her.

"Thank you all for coming tonight. I hope you enjoyed it and…"

"Wait!" She knew that voice, but her mind didn't want to believe it. DG squinted trying to place the voice with the face and confirm her belief. It was not until they come up to the stage that DG's face changed completely from confusion to pure shock.


	4. Chapter 4

**(Cue drums) This is the moment all have been waiting for. No more stalling. Here's Cain's poem! I own nothing but the poems. Enjoy (then review plz). Much Luv, Gnome**

Once she snapped out of her daze, DG spoke. "Uh, it seems that we have one final person."

Cain smiled at her nervously. "Everyone, please give a round of applause to Wyatt Cain."

It seemed as though the crowd around her was nonexistent. All she saw was a very nervous and shaky Cain walk onto the stage. Her face continued to hold up the look of shock.

What had provoked him to suddenly run up and read his poem was unknown to him. DG's challenge may have played role, but he could never really be sure. As far as he could tell he was having an out of body experience.

"Um…Hi, I hope everyone is having a good time tonight," his eyes darted around looking for a single face. "Sorry, this was kind of last minute," he said suddenly remembering why he was up there to begin with. Reaching into his shirt pocket, he pulled out a crunched up paper and opened it up. The convulsions of the paper openly exposed his current feeling.

After taking a deep breath, Cain began to read.

_I remember being full of life._

_Once a very long time ago,_

_I remember being full of life._

_But I also remember _

_In a not too distant past _

_Being a dead soul._

_Lifeless, yet breathing._

_Trust was not my belief._

_My belief was that _

_All innocense was gone,_

_Buried deep in a forgotten grave._

_That all good_

_Had gone up in smoke_

_And that it had taken my life,_

_My love,_

_My everything with it._

_That is, until I met Innocense._

_She had bright, wide blue eyes_

_And a priceless smile _

_That warmed the coldest rooms. _

_She believed in me._

_Despite my harsh and emotionless words,_

_She trusted me._

_She saw past a tough look and angry eyes._

_But best of all she taught me how to love again._

_My heart, since then, has been thawed,_

_No longer is it caged in._

_My dead soul_

_Now does more than just breathe._

_Today, _

_My heart,_

_My soul,_

_I _

_Live._

He refolded the crinkled piece of paper. Blinking hard, he fought to cover the emotions that were surfacing their way to his face. DG appeared beside him, the crowd was clapping. Cain stood still, caught in a daze and unsure of what to do.

"Cain!" DG whispered from beside him. One more hard blink bought him back to the present. Quickly he made his way from the stage to the back of the room, unintentionally ignoring the compliments that were being thrown at him from every direction.


	5. Chapter 5

**Okay final installment, I couldn't resist one last poem. I hope you enjoyed it. I had a lot of fun. I own nothing but the poems. Enjoy (then review plz) Much Luv Gnome**

DG wrapped up the Poetry Slam as fast as she could. Before the word "Goodnight" could fully leave her lips, her legs were in action, springing off the stage. Weaving in and out of the seating arrangement, DG had only one goal in mind.

The corridors were empty, no Tin Man in sight. If DG could pick a moment to suddenly grow wings and fly, now would be it. She carried herself as fast as she could to every place that she thought Cain might be.

Finally she spotted him on one of the balconies. The view before him was breath taking, however, it was not his focus. He seemed to be trying to catch his breath, his knuckles were white from gripping the railing. From what DG could see, he was hanging on to dear life.

"Cain? Are you okay?" The man jumped slightly at the sound of his own name.

"Yeah, I thought I was going to faint. But I think I'm okay." His eyes were wide, skin seemed flushed and his breaths left his body much quicker than normal.

A smile seeped onto her lips. "Cain you don't look okay."

"DG? I um…"

"No don't, don't say anything. While you catch your breath, I want to apologize."

"Apologize?" The question was accompanied with a confused look.

"Yes. I shouldn't have pushed this poem thing. It was petty of me. It's only a poem. You didn't have to do what you did tonight. I just wanted people to see you the way I do. I wanted them to see the caring, warm Cain I get to see." Cain could feel her sincerity radiating off her body. Despite how relaxed he had grown around DG, he couldn't seem to shake the fear of expressing himself.

"I wanted to." He choked, she raised an eyebrow. "Maybe not all of me wanted to but some part of me did. I don't know why though, it was horrible."

"Horrible? What are you talking about, you're a natural. You're great at this poetry thing."

"Don't push it Princess. I may have wanted to read the poem but I think I'm done with writing." His gaze changed direction and DG found herself staring at his back. Slowly she inched closer to him and wrapped her arms around him from the behind. After taking in his scent she spoke.

"Cain, it was beautiful. Really it was. I'm just sorry that I forced it on you the way I did." She let go and walked away. Cain would come around, once the adrenaline rush passed and his nerves calmed he'd be himself again. Or at least she hoped he would.

* * *

Sunshine poured in through the windows awaking DG from her slumber. The night before seemed to be a dream mixed perfectly with some good and some bad. Guilt still haunted her and she felt partly responsible for him becoming a nervous wreck. Her eyes craved more sleep, but as she rolled onto her side something caught her eye. It was a note, folded and sitting neatly atop her pillow.

DG unfolded it, instantly recognizing the neat script.

_DG_

_Don't be upset about last night. I did want to read my poem, I guess I was just afraid. Thank you for giving me that that extra push. It was all I needed from you to get up there and read._

_W.C._

_PS- I lied. I wrote another poem. It is much shorter but dedicated entirely to you._

_**Today, Tomorrow, Forever**_

_Today _

_I will think about you_

_Tomorrow _

_I will fall in love with you _

_Forever_

_Is the time we'll spend together_

_Today _

_I will hug you_

_Tomorrow _

_I will kiss you_

_Forever_

_I will love you_

_  
Today _

_You will become my friend_

_Tomorrow_

_You will be my love_

_Forever_

_You will be my mine _

_From me to you_

_W.C._


End file.
